


[Podfic] Tower of Tedium

by Grenegome, sisi_rambles



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Damsels in Distress, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenegome/pseuds/Grenegome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Harry gets caught up in a fairy tale predicament, and Murphy is the most jaded rescuing prince ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tower of Tedium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380271) by [Grenegome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenegome/pseuds/Grenegome). 



Length: 00:04:31

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Tower%20of%20Tedium.mp3) (4.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Tower%20of%20Tedium.m4b) (2.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
